Process integration scenarios (e.g., business process diagrams) are used to visualize a message flow of a collaborative process which is outlined between multiple business partners and their interactions. These business partners can either refer to distinct components inside a single company or represent separate companies. Interactions between each of the business partners are made through the exchange of electronic messages. For each cross-component process step, i.e. the exchange of electronic messages between business partners, process integration scenarios depict the sender and receiver as well as the sending and receiving interfaces. In scenarios in which the sending and receiving interface are different, messages have to be transformed by separate transformation rules or mappings. Furthermore, a sender and a receiver might use different message protocols. These message protocols have to be transformed to allow for exchange between the sending and receiving interfaces. A process integration scenario comprises information of all the business partners involved and serves as a holistic depiction of a collaborative process.
Currently, there are many restrictions in the usage of process integration scenarios with regards to devices, presentation layers, licenses, and content prerequisites. For storing and visualizing collaborative processes, industry standard languages have been introduced, including, for example, Business Process Execution Language for Webservices (WS-BPEL). For the visualization of such scenarios using this language, a huge WS-BPEL-capable reader is so far necessary, such as an enterprise services repository (ESR).
For visualizing and storing collaborative processes, a customer needs to install and configure large software packages (e.g., an up-to-date Java runtime environment) on a computer and the computer is required to thoroughly possess an online connection to an ESR client-server application in a network environment. As a consequence, a large allocation of computer memory is needed because of the requirement to download and store requisite java libraries and application content. Moreover, customers need a required software license even if they wish to simply view the process integration scenarios and had so far no possibility to view and develop process integration scenarios themselves on a mobile device.